


Bite The Cork

by Missy



Category: The Lion in Winter (1968)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Christmas Dinner, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Humor, Modern Era, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: It's barely six and Eleanor has no wine left.





	Bite The Cork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reine_des_corbeaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reine_des_corbeaux/gifts).



The evening is disintegrating and it’s barely six. Here she is without enough wine. Of course. The boys are fighting over the seating arrangement, and Hal’s brought his latest little side piece. Naturally.

 

Eleanor doesn’t know why she invited Hal. They’ve been all but divorced for years and she’s been locked up for years doing a dime for a failed corporate takeover. Love is not in the air.

 

Her determination solidifies as she marches into the living room. Eleanor paid thousands to have this dinner flown from Paris to Gascony, and her sons are going to eat every single morsel.


End file.
